I'll Protect You
by babyazul
Summary: [ADA PEMBERITAHUAN, SILAKAN DIBACA] Sehun melamar Luhan sejak ia berumur 9 tahun. Apakah mereka akan menikah setelah dewasa?/HUNHAN/GS/A Little Pedo
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Protect You**

**Title : I'll Protect You**

**Author : baby azul**

**Cast : Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Others**

**Rate : M**

**Length : ...**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typos****, gaje, nc dikit :v**

•••

•••

**/...Happy reading.../**

**Author POV**

Di sebuah kamar bercat biru, tampak sepasang insan(?) tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua. Decitan kasur dan desahan kerap terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Eunghh oppahh fashh-ter ahhh" desah sang yeoja penuh napsu.

"Ahh you shhh are sssso tight, babyhh"

"I'm coming oppahh"

"Together babyhh"

"LUHANAHHH/OPPAHHH" desah keduanya saat mencapai klimaks.

GREB

Sang namja bermata sipit merengkuh tubuh yeojanya dengan _possesive__**. **_Sementara sang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Luhan tertidur dengan lelap dalam rengkuhan namjanya.

"Kau memang diciptakan untuk, sayang. Bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah mengetahui itu dan tentu saja aku akan menjagamu" ucap sang namja sembari mengelus sayang surai halus Luhan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa tampak seorang namja kecil 4 tahun memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Ahjuththi, daddy membawa bayi thiapa?" tanya sang namja kecil pada kepala buttler di rumahnya.

"Saya kurang tahu tuan muda, bagaimana bila tuan muda tanyakan pada tuan besar?" jawab sang buttler dengan sopan.

"Hmm baiklah, ayo kita keluar" ucap sang namja kecil sembari berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti sang buttler dan beberapa maid.

"Tuan muda, jangan lari-lari. Nanti anda bisa jatuh" ucap seorang maid.

"Yoona nuna, tenang thaja... Hun tidak akan jatuh" ucap sang namja kecil yang terus berlari tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Mungkin tuan muda terlalu penasaran" ucap maid lainnya.

"Ne taeng eonnie..."

Di ruang tamu

"Daddy!" ucap si namja kecil sembari memeluk kaki sang ayah yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Hey little prince, coba lihat bayi ini" kata sang ayah sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok di depan sang anak.

"Ini thaengnya hun?" tanya si namja kecil penasara.

"Hmm kalau daddy bilang bukan bagaimana?" sang ayah balik bertanya.

"Lalu dia thiapanya hun?" tanya si namja kecil mulai bosan dengan acara –tebak apa hubungannya dengan si bayi-/?

"Hahaha ini bayi teman daddy, jadi dia temannya hunnie, arra?"

"Arratheo, tapi kenapa dia dibawa ke thini? Daddy dan mommy-nya ke mana?" tanya si namja kecil.

"Orangtuanya terkena kecelakaan, jadi mereka sudah pergi ke surga. Karena meraka teman baik daddy, jadi daddy akan merawat anak mereka ini. Hunnie mau membantu daddy merawatnya kan?" tanya sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, pathti Hunnie akan menjaganya!" ucap si namja kecil mantap.

"Namanya thiapa, daddy?"

"Xi Luhan"

"Whoahh namanya baguth, Hunnie thuka"

"Haha baguslah kalau begitu" ucap sang ayah sambil mengacak rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

"Ihh daddy, rambut Hunnie jadi berantakan" protes sang namja kecil sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Ckckck anak daddy manis sekali saat sedang marah eoh?" ucap sang ayah sambil terkekeh.

"Rapikan rambut Hunnie!" pinta sang namja kecil.

"Ne ne" dengan segera sang ayah merapikan rambut sang namja kecil.

"Jja, selesai. Anak daddy sudah tampan lagi" ucap sang ayah sembari mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Daddy..."

"Ne?"

"Hannie bangun"

"Mwo?"

"Itu lihat, Hannie thudah bangun"

"Oh iya, hai Hannie"

"HUEEEEEEEEE" teriakan sang bayi yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya membuat penghuni kediaman keluarga Oh sontak menghampiri ruang tamu. Tak terkecuali seorang yeoja cantik yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh Siwon, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dan bayi siapa yang sedang kau gendong?" tanya sang yeoja dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Gwenchana baby Fany~ Ini Luhan, anak Victoria dan Zhoumi ge" jawab Siwon –sang ayah- dengan santai.

"Jinjja? Lalu di mana Victoria dan Zhoumi ge? Aku tidak melihat mereka" tanya sang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Oh Tifanny sembari mendekati sang bayi dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, seketika tangisan sang bayi berhenti.

"Hmm mobil mereka kecelakaan saat menuju ke bandara, untungnya Luhan sedang di Korea karena dia lahir di sini seminggu yang lalu dan tentunya belum dibawa karena masih terlalu kecil"

"Ahh arraseo, haa lulu manis sekali" ucap Tiffany sembari melihat bayi yang digendongnya.

"Mommy... Hunnie juga manith!" protes Sehun karena merasa terabaikan.

"Haha anak mommy cemburu hmm?" tanya Tiffany sedikit menggoda anaknya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, hanya perubahan volume pipi yang makin mengembung dan bibir yang semakin maju ke depan.

"Ahhh kyeopta~" para maid yang melihat hal itu berseru bagai para fans yang melakukan fangirling.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°

Enam tahun setelah kedatangan sang bayi bernama Luhan kediaman keluarga Oh yang biasa digaduhkan oleh seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun seketika lebih gaduh karena sekarang sang tuan muda memiliki teman bermain -coret- teman berbuat gaduh.

"Tuan muda, nona muda... tolong berhenti berlari-lari... Kalian bisa jatuh nanti..." ucap salah satu maid bernama Taeyeon sembari mengejar kedua bocah yang berselisih usia 4 tahun itu.

"Coba tangkap kami noona ahahhaha kajja Lulu.." ucap Sehun yang sedang berlari sambil menggenggam tangan mungil di sampingnya.

"Hahaha ne oppa... Palli!" seru Luhan sembari menarik tangan Sehun agar berlari lebih cepat.

Keduanya sudah ada di luar rumah. Tepatnya di tepi danau yang sangat indah, tak heran keduanya sangat menyukai tempat ini.

"Hmm Lulu..." seru Sehun buka suara.

"Ne, oppa?" balas Luhan yang mendongak menatap oppa-nya.

"Kalau sudah bethar kita menikah ne?" ujar Sehun dengan santainya.

"Menikah?" tanya Luhan sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ne, theperti eomma dan appa. Jadi kita akan thelalu berthama. Lulu mau kan?" Sehun menjelaskan.

"Ne! Asalkan bersama oppa Lulu mau" ucap Luhan mantap.

CHU

Sehun mengecup bibir mungil Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu melepasnya. Tiba-tiba...

CHU

Luhan berbalik mencium bibir Sehun lalu tersenyum manis. Sementara Sehun terpaku, di antara bingung dan senang.

"Poppo tanda sayang..." ujar Luhan polos.

"N-Ne... Dan poppo tadi adalah bukti perjanjian kita. Arra?" ucap Sehun sedikit terbata.

"Ne! Saranghae oppa"

"Nado tharanghae, Luu..." balas Sehun lalu kembali memeluk Luhan dengan sayang.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana terlihat dua maid yang selalu menemani mereka. Keduanya terlihat sangat senang dan gemas karena tingkah kedua bocah yang terbilang sangat tulus.

"Semoga mereka selalu bersama ya, eonnie" ucap Seohyun pada maid senior bernana Taeyeon.

"Amin, dan aku selalu mendoakan hal itu untuk mereka. Mereka sangat cocok" timpal Taeyeon.

.

.

.

"Oppa..." panggil Luhan dengan nada manja.

"Ne, Luu?" jawab Sehun sembari menatap Luhan.

"Lulu mau baby..." pinta Luhan dengan puppyeyes-nya.

"Baby?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan.

"Ne!"

"Kajja kita ke kamar" ajak Sehun lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam kamar.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°

FIN

.

.

.

**A/N : Mwehehehe canda, ini TBC kok :v jangan lupa review ne? Kalo review-nya banyak ini ff TBC tapi kalo ngga, ya udh FIN aja**

**Btw soal ff Hey Kid, minggu depan update. Kalo You'll Love Me besok azul update. Kalo Love Case, hmmm Azul pikir-pikir dulu... Rada berat soalnya itu detektif-detektifan :'v**

**Saranghae~ -^0^-)/ /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/**

**Review juseyo~**


	2. Permintaan Maaf

Mianhae... Ini bukan lanjutan ff-nya, karena satu dan lain hal ff ini tidak Azul lanjutkan. Tapi tenang, jangan demo dulu. Azul punya project two shoots HunHan GS, genre romance-drama-little fantasy-fluff, rate M. Kalo pada mau silakan review, kalo ga mau juga gapapa :D Dan sekali lagi Azul minta maaf.

Spoiler :

**Xiao Lu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Xiao Lu**

**Author : baby azul**

**Cast : **

**Xiao Lu (Xi Luhan)**

**Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

**Kai (Kim Jongin)**

**Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Drama, fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Two shoots**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, a little bit fantasy, still pedo with love**

Oh Sehun, namja 8 tahun mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari kakeknya yang baru pulang dari Cina. Dia mendapatkan seekor bayi rusa putih yang baru lahir dan ia beri nama Xiao Lu. Semua berjalan sewajarnya sampai Xiao Lu berumur 14 tahun, sedangkan Sehun 22 tahun. Malam itu hujan deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar, membuat Xiao Lu yang ketakutan dan masuk ke kamar Sehun. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun membiarkan itu terjadi. Sehun dan Xiao Lu tidur di ranjang Sehun, sampai saat pagi Sehun tidak mendapati rusa putihnya... melainkan seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik yang tertidur tanpa sehelai benang pun di sampingnya.

Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada yeoja itu? Sementara tanpa Sehun tahu, banyak pemburu bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap rusa putih yang merupakan hewan langka di dunia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Xiao Lu?

.

.

.

Udah, begitu aja cuplikannya mwehehehe :V review juseyo~

Saranghae -^-^-)/ *tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan*


End file.
